The Last Goodbye
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: As Duo lays on a hospital bed, Heero reminds himself of their time as a couple. 1x2. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me I am poor! All I have is a £500,000 house, 3 horses, 6 stretch limos, my own chauffeur, a maid, butler, a bed made out a gold a tree where money grows... you get the idea.

Warnings: Mpreg mentioned. Slash.  
  
**_The Last Goodbye  
_**  
The scene was not a one anyone would have expected to see. Two strong gundam pilots each in pieces in there own way. Duo laying on the Hospital bed, sleeping, attached, worryingly, to a life support machine. Heero's shaking figure sheltered over Duo's body. He was a broken man without the lively braided boy around to keep him on his feet.  
  
Many of the nurses were convinced he would do something stupid. Sally would have agreed but, since earlier that same day, Duo had given Heero two beautiful children, she knew he would hold his own for them, if not anything else, simply because Duo would have wanted him too.  
  
Heero grieved over Duo's bed thinking over times they had spent together throughout their lives.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious who the bad guy here is!"  
  
He pulled the trigger once and then again.  
  
End flashback  
  
Heero didn't care that their first meeting had involved him being shot twice. For if it hadn't happened he would have had any other memories with Duo, good or bad.  
  
They spent much time together in the war and feeling grew for both parties, and close to the end of the wars neither wanted to be apart from the other but also, neither said anything. It was only afterwards that duo finally admitted to his own feelings, but by then it seemed as thought if was too late, Heero had vanished as soon as the wars had ended.  
  
Duo never thought he would be able to find him, this was Heero Yuy, if he didn't want to be found not even the best trackers Quatre's money could buy would be able to find him. Not that Duo asked Quatre for money of course, in fact the only other person that knew he was searching for Heero was Hilde. She had been a good friend to Duo for a while and Duo knew she would help him find Heero if she could.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Heero, Heero! We've been searching for you for months." Hilde told him when they had eventually found him on one of the L3 colonies  
  
"We and why?"  
  
"Me and Duo and because he wanted to see you! I'm so glad I've found you this is gonna make him soooo happy!"  
  
"He wanted to see me make him happy...?" Heero trailed off as all his senses were jumping. Why did he want to see him? He could make Duo happy? For the first time Heero actually felt that maybe Duo might like him back.  
  
Heero aloud the ecstatic girl to take him to the hotel she and Duo were staying at all the while wondering how Duo felt.  
  
"Heero, Oh God I can't believe it's really you!"  
  
Duo rushed over and greeted him with a hug that Heero wished was unbreakable.  
  
"Heero, when you left after the war I was crushed, I wanted to tell you some things that I never got the chance to say. I don't think I could live without knowing if you feel the same way about me as I do about you. Heero I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Duo I feel the same way."  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Duo, yes I will."  
  
They shared their first kiss it was as sweet as chocolate, mixed with the saltiness of Duo's tears. Hilde smiled she knew the two would make each other very happy.  
  
End flashback  
  
Not long after they had the wedding, it was only a few close friends, nothing big but the day they exchanged vows was the happiest of Heero's life. As he'd watched Duo walk down the aisle he new that was all he wanted and needed for the rest of his life.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Do you Heero Yuy take thee Duo Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded partner in life, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Duo Maxwell take thee Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded partner in life, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you lawfully joined, you may kiss."  
  
Duo flashed a brilliant smile as he leaned in and he and Heero had a kiss as sweet as their first.  
  
End flashback  
  
On their one year anniversary Duo gave Heero the best gift. He offered to get a womb implanted so he could carry their child.  
  
Flashback  
  
"This wont hurt much will it?"  
  
"It should be too much pain so a gundam pilot can't handle it.  
  
He lay on the bed in Howard's newly acquired lab, grasping Heero's hand tightly in his own.  
  
"You'll be under anaesthetic during the main operation but it may give you the odd twinge from now on since the male body is not structured to hold a womb."  
  
Duo nodded and gulped before Howard placed on the mask and he drifted off under the influence of the drugs.  
  
Heero watched the operation all the while clinging firmly to Duo's hand. It was short and seemingly painless but it was the most life affecting thing Heero had ever been apart of and he'd fought in two wars.  
  
"Did it work?" Where Duo's first words as he came back around.  
  
End flashback  
  
Three months later Sally confirmed them pregnant. She helped them though the pregnancy and always assure them their baby was in no danger even though Duo's body was not designed to go through a pregnancy.  
  
Two months into the pregnancy, Sally picked up two heartbeats as she ran through the basic tests. She congratulated them and announced they were to be having twins, a boy and a girl.  
  
As soon as it had all began it was nearly all over, just the labour left.  
  
Flashback  
  
Duo was rushed into hospital.  
  
"Heero, Heero please stay with me," Duo pleaded.  
  
"I won't ever leave you Duo especially through something as important as this."  
  
####  
  
"Just a little bit more Duo, your doing great! One last time, Push!" Sally instructed.  
  
A small weak sob filled the air, a little baby boy had been born.  
  
"Brilliant Duo, now do the same again if you can manage."  
  
"I'll try Sally."  
  
Duo pushed as hard as he could.  
  
"A head. Shoulders. Arms. Legs."  
  
More cries filled the air as the already bawling baby's sister entered the world.  
  
"Duo they're beautiful, thank you so much!"  
  
Heero held the twins, one in either arm, they were so small, tiny little fingers and toes. Heero looked at his children then up at the man he loved, he felt as though his life was perfect. Tears clouded his vision and the perfect soldier cried for the first time.  
  
End flashback  
  
But not the last.  
  
The day had been the happiest for each of the two pilots, but nothing is perfect.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sally, Sally!" Heero sprinted down the hospital corridor towards her. "Please come quick, Duo needs you, he's started coughing up blood!"  
  
They both ran at tremendous speed to room 146.  
  
"Duo, Oh my God Duo!" blood covered the sheets. Duo had given up trying to cover his mouth with his hands. His face was tear streaked and his body shaking.  
  
Duo coughed one last time and fainted through blood loss.  
  
"I think I know what's happened here."  
  
"What, what is it Sally? Is he going to be alright... or not..."  
  
"I'm not sure Heero, it seems his body has reacted badly to having the life grown with in it removed. When the womb was designed it was made so men could carry children without danger but it was never thought that the male body may not be able to adjust back to it's original state."  
  
"Is it critical?"  
  
'No, no please say no.'  
  
Sally ran some tests.  
  
"It may be. We'll have to attach Duo to a life support as he has lost a immense amount of blood and a puncture in his left lung due to let womb implant."  
  
"No! No please no..."  
  
End flashback  
  
######################################################  
  
A nurse had been in to tell Heero that being in the state Duo was it was unlikely he was going to pull through.  
  
"He'll be extremely lucky to make it through the night."  
  
This was it, the last time he would ever be able to talk to Duo, Heero had some important things to tell him.  
  
"Duo I've called the twins names that I thought would be of significance to you. The little girl is called Hilde." Heero knew Duo had really appreciated Hilde's help when Duo was searching for him after the war. "And the little boy is called Howard." Since of course Howard had been the one to give Duo the ability to become pregnant.  
  
He gazed down at the lifeless form of his husband, he had to tell him how much he meant to him.  
  
"Duo I needed to thank you for every thing you've done for me, especially for giving me not just one but two children, every time I see them I will be reminded of you. And I needed to tell you that I love you and you mean the world to me, you are my everything. I would like to say everything's going to be alright, but I'm not sure that it is."  
  
The beeps got rapidly slower.  
  
"Duo! Duo don't leave me! Please! What am I going to do without you? I'll be lost again, like I was before you found me after the war! Please! Plea..." Heero trailed off, tears falling from his eyes as quickly as a Gundam moves.  
  
"Duo please!" One final attempt.  
  
The heart monitor slowed to beyond dangerous.  
  
Heero didn't want to say goodbye but he knew this was his last chance.  
  
"Goodbye Duo..."  
  
His body weakened and his mind slipped away into nothingness.  
  
Beeeeeep.  
  
-Owari –  
  
**A/N** Tell me what you think please! Thank you!  
  
-Sunny Dragoness


End file.
